Who's She?
by Swizzlet-Schiz
Summary: miley moves to Paris, France but comes back 2 12 years later. does anyone recognize her? follow the hardships, problems and excitement!Disclaimer: i don't own hannah montana!
1. Nobody's Perfect

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, under any circumstances, own Hannah Montana_

**Rated: **_T_

**Characters:**

_Miley/ Hannah Montana_

_Oliver_

Jake 

_lily_

_Jackson_

_Robbie Ray_

_ETC._

_**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**_

**Chapter 1: Nobody's Perfect**

_Everybody get's that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody get's that way... _

Sometimes I'm here to jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?

**Chorus**

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Tryin' again 'till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I'm messing up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Dosen't turn out how I planned  
Gives second grade a stand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes misunderstood

**Chorus**

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know I'm saddled all the way  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And then they fall and turn again  
Nobody's perfect

I gotta fix things up  
But I know I always get it right in the air

**Talking**

Next time you think it's just one of those days  
when you just can't seem to win  
When things don't turn out the way you planned,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't be sad! Try it again! YEAH!

**Singing**

Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin'  
about... Everybody get's that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those  
days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin' about...

**Chorus**

Nobody's Perfect..."

Miley Stewart sang.

Seventeen-year old Miley was very jaunty and happy. She was Singing and dancing in her mansion/ home in Paris, France. Miley had moved to Paris two in a half years before and now spoke fluent french. Even though she only lived in Paris for two- in- a- half years, she developed quite an accent which made her voice even more beautiful. Her life as teen pop-star still took it's legend and was going great,too. She sat in her room with all the boxes around it.

She was moving...

Moving back to Malibu! The house they had bought was just made, and it's a mansion off of the beach. Miley looked VERY different… Back at 14, she was cute but now, now she was,how you say...HOT! Her curves were unimaginable, she wasn't like you'd

see in the magazines, she was the real deal!

**Miley's POV**

I was singing and dancing in my room to my new song " Nobody's Perfect", when my cellphone rang, so of course picked it up...

" Bonjour, Miley speaking...Oui Monsuier...Oui... tootles" I hung up cause daddy called me;

" o Kay papa, ' oming! I yelled and flew down the spiral stairs. Furniture was still in the

house and my room, actually everything of my stuff was still there except my belonginges like clothes and some picteras, etc.

" Ready Bud?" dad asked and I nodded and gave a weak smile. I would still miss Paris, it's beautiful! Jackson is staying here in Paris. When we moved here, he met a beautiful girl named Annette Grace Ande Bella Clyoese.She has long black and curly hair with blue eyes. She's actually extrêmely beautiful andreally nice. Jackson proposed to her 5 months ago and of course she said yes. I'm really happy for them.

I guess my daddy saw my frown. Great!

" What 's wrong Bud?" he asked me. I looked at him and sighed. "I'm going to miss Jackson and Annette. We're 'oming back here for the wedding, right?"he nodded and smiled.

" You know Bud, I always used to dream of the days you would say you missed each other?" I nodded and we walked to the limousine. We were going to stop at Jackson's house anyway. When we got there, we rang the bell and he answered.

" hey guys, you leaving?" he asked me. I nodded and looked down when a tear ran down my cheek. Again, I guess he noticed.

" It's Okay Miles, it's only for a little while. I'll see you during prom and the wedding, okay?" I nodded and wiped my cheek then smiled.

" Bye Jackson..." I whispered and he pulled me into a hug. From there on I collapsed and cried in his arms. Ever since we moved here, Jackson and I got very close. I pulled out and smiled through my tears.

" There's the miley I know, see ya round, okay?" I nodded and started to leave when I remembered...

" Jackson, where's Annette?" he smiled and said," She's in the kitchen," I nodded.

" Can I say goodbye?" he told me of course and I scurried to the kitchen.

" Bonjour Annette, I'm leaving..." I told the young woman. She looked up from her meal and smiled sadly.

" Au revior Miley, I'll miss you guys guess I'll see you on jour prom day and zée Wedding" I nodded and gave her a hug. We said goodbye and then daddy and I left to theairport. Once there we went into my private jet and set off to the 24-hour flight...

A/N: hey guys i hope you liked it. I know it's probally hard to read and everything. I never took french therefore i don't speak it but i'm doing the best i could. I know it's probally impossible for miley to have an accent but i think it adds to the story good. Anyway, hope you liked i! Please, i don't have a beta reader and dun know how to get one so bare with me and some french words might be wrong. I am sry if my french is bad or the 'accent' gets on ur nerves but no one said you have to read it. I am open to french editings,thnx and bye.

Also this authors note is from 3-31-07. I updated a lil bit…


	2. who's she?

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana! This will be the last disclaimer for this story so please don't sue me!**

**Chapter 2: who's she?**

" Miley, wake up! Were back in Malibu!" I got up so fast that we cloncked heads. " Ouch, sorry daddy" I told him giggling. He nodded and we got out of the jet and went into the air port. We got into the black hummer limo and started to our new house! When we got there, I put my hand to my mouth. Even though I saw pictures of it, I never saw it in person and it was awesome!

" Aye, zis, it's beautiful, daddy" I told him; Daddy just smiled and we walked into the large beach mansion. The inside was extraordinary even though it was a bit smaller than the one in Paris. I started towards my room and stood agape at it. It was such an elegant white. My bedding was all silk and fuzzy pink and had candles around the room . Such a beautiful room. On my wall, it had a stunning mural of the Eiffel Tower at night time. My room had french doors leading to a big balcony. Don't even ask me about the hannah closet, one word, luxurious.

I get my fluffy pink PJ's on and go to sleep after dinner, awaiting for the next day. School...

**Next Day**

I woke at 5:30 AM and took a long, hot shower. I put on an tight black denim jeans that had french all over it, then I put on a black cami that said ' VIVA Paris' in gold. Across the chest and it had the Eiffel tower on it with a bunch of words. It was one of those corsets but it had french things on it. I scrunched up my hair and put it in a pony tail but had one of those smooth and straight bumps on the top middle. I applied blue liquid eye liner, smokey black eyeshadow. I put on some lip liner and pink/reddish lip gloss. Final touch, black pointed toe boots.

I came down the stairs, ate daddy's famous flap jacks and got into my black convertible. I head off to school and When I got there, I go to the office...

" May I help you, miss?" the secretary asks. I nod and say, "I am zee new girl from Paris" She smiles and gives me my schedule and locker. I go and find my locker,

locker _1156A. _

" Ah ha!" I say to my self when I spot it, I try to open it but it would NOT budge!

**Oliver POV**

I feel hands cover my eyes and smile...

" hey Lils" then I turn around and kiss her on the lips. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. " did you here about that new french girl, babe?" she asks.

I shake my head so she nod purses her lips out.

" Wait a minute, there she is! Her locker looks horrible!" I told Lily. We walk over and I say, " excuse me, you need help?" the girl turns around and gasps.

" Excuse me?" she asks, taking what I said the wrong way. I chuckle, " do you need help with your locker?" I clarify for her and she laughs.

" ooh! Je de sole, Monsieur; Mademoiselle"she tells me and smiles to Lily. " I'm Miley Stewart, I'm new" when we heard that we covered our mouths.

" Miley?" we whispered, she looks up.

" Oui Monsieur?"

" Miley, it's us, Oliver and Lily!" she looks at us shocked.

" oh my god" she says in french and gives us a hug. Her and lily are bawling while I'm silently tearing up.

" one question Miley, why do you talk like that?" Lily asks. She giggles at us, " en' I moved, we moved to Paris, France and I d' veloped quite an accent. I also spoke french most of the time" we nodded. A french hannah montana song rings and she picks up her phone and smiles.

"Excuse me" she whispers and presses 'talk' on her phone.

" Bonjour?...Jackson! It's so good to 'ere from you!… WHAT?… serious?..." then she talks in fluent french extremely fast. We just stare at her in shock.

" Oui Jackson... WAIT! did you tell Dad 'et? You did? How did he react? Kay... It is NOT my falt I talk like 'zis!..." she gets annoyed and starts talking in french fastly again.

" ok Jackson, I'm 'appy for you guys...oui...oui..." Miley hangs up and sighs.

" what's wrong Miley?" Lily asks. She looks up.

" well 'en we moved to Paris, Jackson met a girl named Annette and five months ago, he proposed to 'er. 'ee just calls me now and tells me 'zat she is PREGNANT!" we stare at her in shock. But tell her it's okay and she tells us she knows but it is such a shock. We understood.

**Miley POV**

I can't believe I am going to be an auntie! That baby will be beautiful. I'm happy for them but shocked. Oliver, lily and I walk towards home room when I spot Amber and Ashley. " ' zey sure got ugly!" I tell them and giggle. They both nod and we walk in. I walk up to the home room teacher. Yes! She's my french teacher!"

She looks up and smiles. Then asks " may I help you?" I nod. She has a big accent like me and Annette.

" Oui, I am new" I tell her in french. She beams and shows me my seat. Great, I sit next to Amber and Ashley!

" I love your clothes!" they say to me I mentally roll my eyes and look at them.

" why? ' Dun you 'member me? Kay, ' aye'll give you a 'int!". Great, just great... my dumbo accent gets bigger when I'm mad! I look at them and do what Ashley used to do and say, " Hillbilly" They look at me shocked.

" When did you get so rich?" Amber asked snobily. I snort and look at them just as annoyed.

" I always was, I just never flaunted it like you bimbos," I tell them.

The next person who walks into the classroom, I sit agape... I guess he sits next to me... he looks at me and grins...

" hi, I'm Jake, Jake Ryan" I nodded and smile at him.

" you don't remember me do you?" he looks at me and shakes his head 'no'. I sigh and look at him " it's me Jake, Miley Stewart..." He looks at me jaw dropped.

" Miley?" he asks and I nod through tears. He quickly gets out of his seat and I too. We give each other a hug him. I pull back and look at him.

**After school**

The bell just rings so I get my back pack all-set up with my books and notices and start towards Jake's locker...

" hey Miley" he says to me with that award winning, hottie of the year smile.

" hey 'yourself," I tell him and laugh at his face. It held confusion.

" one question though; why do you talk like that?" I giggle and tell him. He understood and we took our journey to Oliver and lily's locker only to find the two making out against Lily's Locker.

I look at Jake, " umm, are 'zey 'oing out?" I ask him and he nods.

" Ahem..." I cough loudly, so they turn around at me and blush. We all walk out...

**Outside**

" do you guys walk?" I ask the 3 and they nod. Even Jake did! I smile and glance at Jake.

" so, I guess your not an egomaniac any more?" he chuckles and nods.

" Not anymore; once you left, I became best friends with Oliver and Lily and stopped that big headed act." I smile and nod. When we got to my car they all gasp so I look at them

" what?" I ask them, " your car!" they all yell at the same toned voice. I nod and smile.

" are you guys 'omin?" they all say yes and okay and we set to the 10 minute drive. Once there, they all, once again gasp. " what 'eez all 'zees 'asping for?" I asked the trio.

" 'zee one in Paris was bigger, so come on" they nod and walk through the front door.

" Daddy, I'm 'ome! I brought some old friends..." I yell. He comes out and smiles at me, then Jake, lily and Oliver.

" well hello everybody" he says and hugs lily, shakes hands with Oliver and Jake. We walk up the stairs and into my room.

" my god, it's so nice in here!" they tell me. I walk over to my closet and open it up to reveal just an ordinary one.

" Now guys... well' Jake, can you keep one of my biggest 'eecrets?" I ask, he nods and I breathe in and out deeply.

" I... I'm Hannah Montana" he stares in shock.

"Prove it..." he says so I shrug and slide my clothe away to reveal french doors that say HM on it. I open it to reveal the HUMONGOUS Hannah closet.

" it's bigger than the last one I saw!" Lily exclaimed and I just chuckle.

" 'elieve me now, Monsieur?" I ask Jake. He smiles, nods and kisses me.

A/N: I hope you like it Please R&R...Again, please don't get mad at my horrible french...if u can call it that,lol


	3. miss me, miss me, now ya gotta kiss me

Chapter 3: miss me, miss me, now ya gotta kiss me December 18, 2011 (3 months later) 

We as in daddy, Oliver, lily Jake, and me are going to Paris for winter vacation. I can't wait to see Jackson and Annette! Did you know that Annette is six months in? I can't wait to see them! Well, the doorbell rang so I run down the stairs…

On the plane ride 

Oliver and Lily sat together; daddy sat by the pilot and I with Jake. I started to talk with Jake and then I leaned against his chest and fell asleep. Him stroking my hair: he got his wish…Me!

When we arrived at our house, they were in shock. They walked with daddy and I inside like Zombies; heh." I told ya zis one was bigger, zo, I just wanna 'ee Jackson…"I told them; we lounged a bit and then we were on our way to Jackson's house. After we had gotten all cleaned up, I straightened my hair and put on a brown zip- front- sweater dress. I applied my make-up then we left.

We got to Jackson's so I ran up to the door and rang the bell. Jackson answered and I jumped on him and gave him a big hug. " Hey Miles, how are you?" I beamed and replied,

" Doing fine; missed you guys though" he laughed. He said hi to Lily and Oliver and Jake and we all followed him into his house. " Bonjour Annette, 'ow you feeling?" I said. She looked up from her book and smiled broadly.

" Bonjour Miley! ' Ow are you? I'm okay; 'ow's it going?" she babbled happily. I laughed and gave her a careful hug. " Annette, zis is Lily, Oliver and Jake! Oliver, Lily and Jake, this is Annette, Jackson's fiancée!" I introduced. The rest of the day we just hung out and had fun.


	4. Sexii

**Chapter 4: Sexii **

**December 18, 2011 7:45 P.M.**

**Miley POV**

When we got back from Jackson and Annette's we took showers and got into our PJ'S, I was in my room when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see none other than the sexy zombie slayer.

" Hey, could I, uh, talk to you?" he asked nodded. Both of us were embarrassed because I had on a purple IPEX Cami/underwear from Victoria Secret's on. He told me, " Miley, I came up here to tell you that I really like you..." he stopped and turned away but I caught his shirt and pulled him back towards me so hard that he fell on me and I fell on top of my bed.

I kissed him fierce and hungrily, licking his lips for permission to enter. He let me in and now, not only was our tongue and lips dancing but our bodies too. Good thing I locked the door (use your imagination: not much more to say)! It's a good thing we used protection…

**Lily POV**

I was in my room, I had a black lace thong and green lace cami on. I heard a knock so I yelled, come in since I knew it was either Miley or Oliver. It was Oliver. He locked the door and walked over to me, lying next to me. " You look sexy, babe" he told me. I blushed while he chuckled at me. " After two years and you're still blushing…" I giggled and pulled him on top of me. (Again, imaginations…use yours).

We took a shower after our "Game" and watched some movies. Soon it was dinner and we were all called to eat. After dinner, we watched home videos together. The first one was of Oliver and I as babies. Then it went:

Oliver and I as:

Toddlers,

Ages: 6-12,

Teenagers and right now…

There were all of us meaning Miley, Oliver, and I. Ones with every one of us are including Jake. Then it came to:

Miley and jackson as infants,

toddlers,

ages 6-12,

teens and the past two in a half years.

Jackson and Miley, with **_both _**of their parents but then came Miley's mom's funeral. She started to cry…hysterically! We all finally calmed her down…

We all thought she was fine after that but we were DEAD wrong…


	5. what do you want from my life?

**Chapter 5: what do you want from my life?**

**December 18, 2011 8:15 P.M.**

Miley ran up to her room hysterically and slammed her door. She grabbed something and went into her master bathroom and locked it. " Mom, I hate you! Why did you have to go Hmm? I hate you, I hate you I hate you! What do you want from me? My life?" Miley screamed to the heavens above with a flood of tears running down her face.

She turned on the bathtub and took off her clothes. She stepped in and sat down. When it was full, she turned the faucet off. She took out the pocketknife she grabbed from her bedroom and started to cut fiercely deep into her arm. Soon enough, she passed out from the blood loss and lifelessly laid back.

**Downstairs **

" She has been up there for 3 hours now! Dad, something is wrong!" Jackson exclaimed. Him and Annette had been over watching the home videos. They all walked to Miley's room, they found that the door was open so they went through her bedroom. Jackson walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. " Miles, hello? You in there? Miles?" Jackson stopped and looked at everyone,

" Something's wrong, I know it!" he exclaimed.

" How son? " Robbie asked.

" Dad, I don't know how or why but something IS wrong!" Jackson kicked the door open and walked in with Annette. When they saw the bathtub, he gasped and Annette screamed. They're laid a furiously bleeding Miley. " Guys, Get in here quick!" Jackson commanded. Everyone gasped when they saw Miley. They called the hospital and followed.


	6. Please don’t go

**Chapter 6: Please don't go**

**December 19, 2011 12:30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Robbie, Jackson, Annette, Lily, Jake, and Oliver were eagerly waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. They've been there for 2 hours! It was getting late and Annette HAD to get some sleep. She was almost full term. Annette had fallen asleep and was leaning against Jackson while Lily was drowsing off on Oliver.

" Dad, we'll be back later on because Annette needs to sleep" Jackson exclaimed to Robbie; Robbie nodded. Jackson took Annette carefully and picked her up, he walked out through the long hallway towards and through the door.

Now all that was left were Oliver, Jake, and Lily when the doctor came out. It was an American doctor. " Are you here for Miss. Stewart?" they all nodded.

" How is my baby girl?" Robbie Ray asked worriedly. The doctors looked so pale and looked in Robbie's eyes.

" She became Anemic from the blood loss, she might not make it though… you can go see her, she's awake" the doctor exclaimed sadly. Everyone nodded gloomily, tears streaming unnoticed.

They all walked into Miley's room cautiously but their hearts shattered at the sight. Miley was so pale. Miley heard a small noise opened her eyes. She sadly smiled at them as if saying ' I'm so sorry but it is what it is and because of IT I might not live'.

" I'm sorry you guys, I wasn't thinking straight and I ruined this vacation… I know I might not live so I wrote you notes… my handwriting isn't great cause I'm too weak…" Miley exclaimed to stunned faces.

" What?" she asked. Jake cleared his throat and walked towards Miley.

" Baby, your voice, its back to normal. Your accent isn't really there!" her boyfriend exclaimed to her. The girl smiled and said,

"Really?" everyone nodded a yes. " Guys, the notes are on the table next to me…" Everyone started to cry.

" No baby girl, you can't, you'll live!" Robbie said still balling.

" I'm sorry, I love you guys… tell Jackson, Annette and oh, I made notes for them and the baby, when it's older and understands… I love you…" she whispered.

**Miley POV**

When Miley was dying, flashes of her life passed her eyes…she died. Soon a beautiful light greeted her. " Hey baby girl" Miley saw beautiful Woman around her 36 who looked like her and Jackson.

" Mommy?" Miley whispered. The lady nodded and smiled sadly. " Baby, I saw you, what you said… I know you weren't thinking straight… it isn't your time… well, it was supposed to but I won't let that happen. Sweetie, you have so much going for you, don't give that up because of one stupid move… now go back to your friends, Father and Jackson, okay?" the woman said to a near teared Miley. Miley smiled and nodded.

" Thanks mom; I love you so much! I'll see you when it is the right time" Miley replied. The Angel smiled and kissed Miley.

" Oh, before you leave, tell Jackson I love him and congratulations on his fiancée and my grandbaby! Tell your father that I love him so much and live a life! I don't want my death 5 or 6 years ago hold him back from dating! Now go on tootsie!"

" Wait Mom, what is Jackson having?" Miley asked. The woman smiled and said " twins, a girl and a boy now go on!"

Miley nodded and went back to her body…

**Normal POV**

The doctors trying to get Miley back to life stopped with the CPR and looked at the people in back of them. " I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do… she's gone" the doctor exclaimed.

All of a sudden the silent heart monitor started to beep regularly! " That's impossible!" the doctor whispered but Robbie shook his face and looked at the doctor, " No doc, its faith." Miley coughed a little and opened her eyes.

Everyone including the doctors rushed over, Miley smiled and Oliver, Lily, and Robbie gave her a hug. Soon it was Jake's turn. He looked at her and gave her a hug. While his mouth was by her ear he whispered to her " I love you Miley". She smiled and they kissed lovingly. Everyone else smiled at the scene.

" Daddy, I know this'll sound crazy but, when I died, I saw mommy… she told me to tell you that she loves you and wants you to be happy. She doesn't want her pass 5-6 years ago hold you back!" Robbie nodded to his little girl and cried in her arms.

" Guys, I know what Jackson and Annette are having, I asked mom…" everyone gasped eagerly. " What are they having?" Lily asked.

Miley giggled and smiled proudly, " Twins! A Little boy and girl of there very own!"

Everyone smiled and just kept on hugging Miley.


	7. God’s Gift

1

**Chapter 7: God's Gift**

**Recap**

_The doctors trying to get Miley back to life stopped with the CPR and looked at the people in back of them. " I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do… she's gone" the doctor exclaimed._

_All of a sudden the silent heart monitor started to beep regularly! " That's impossible!" the doctor whispered but Robbie shook his face and looked at the doctor, " No doc, its faith." Miley coughed a little and opened her eyes._

_Everyone including the doctors rushed over, Miley smiled and Oliver, Lily, and Robbie gave her a hug. Soon it was Jake's turn. He looked at her and gave her a hug. While his mouth was by her ear he whispered to her " I love you Miley". She smiled and they kissed lovingly. Everyone else smiled at the scene._

" _Daddy, I know this will sound crazy but, when I died, I saw mommy… she told me to tell you that she loves you and wants you to be happy. She doesn't want her pass 5-6 years ago hold you back!" Robbie nodded to his little girl and cried in her arms._

" _Guys, I know what Jackson and Annette are having, I asked mom…" everyone gasped eagerly. " What are they having?" Lily asked._

_Miley giggled and smiled proudly, " Twins! A Little boy and girl of there very own!"_

_Everyone smiled and just kept on hugging Miley._

**End Recap**

**December 19, 2011 1:00 P.M. Miley POV**

I was laying in my bed with everyone except for Jackson and Annette. I was eating and then my cell phone started to ring with it's french hannah montana song. I put my pudding down and dug into my silver and pink Gucci bag, picking out my phone. The caller ID said Annette's Cell, so, I pressed talk.

" Bonjour?" I asked with my really great french accent. I kinda lost my accent and back to normal but I can still speak french. If you hear me speak fluently, It's as if I couldn't speak English.

" Miley! Jackson is snowed in at his job and can't come home; I'm in labor!" Annette spoke in french ( I obviously can't say this in french so just saying, Annette is saying this in french).

" Okay, I'll tell Daddy to come and get you, I'll call Jackson, Oui?" I suggested. She said 'Oui', so I told her to try and wait up. Then I hung up.

" Dad, Annette is in labor; Jackson got snowed in the recording studio! Go get her and I will call Jackson, Okay?" exclaimed panicky. He nodded and left the room. I once again, opened my phone and speed dialed Jackson.

" Hello?" asked Jackson, I sighed a relief and spoke up.

" Jackson, Annette is in labor; anyway you could get to the hospital fast enough?" I asked.

" Oh...My...God! I just got out and the roads aren't horrible. I mean, C'mon, it's a two minute walk!" he babbled idiotically and nervously. I laughed and said hurry up. He said okay and I was left to think about what's to come.

**3 hours later...**

" JACKSON! DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN YOU BUFFOON!" Annette just yelled other hilarious things to Jackson in French and out came a little boy. Two minutes later, out popped a baby girl.

" I love you..." Annette whispered, smiling at her babies. Jackson smiled also and kissed his baby girl on her head. I was stuck in my hospital room. I couldn't stand yet either because I penetrated a nerve that controlled my spine. Some how it is but very confusing. I heard a soft knock on my door so I weakly said ' come in'. Jackson walked in smiling so big, it made me smile. In his arms was a pink bundle. He came over to me and kissed my forehead.

" how you feeling Miles?" he asked. I shrugged and tried to get composure but I couldn't feel my feet to help me, so I plopped back down.

" well, as of right now, I'm paralyzed waist down. Don't ask me how, cause I cut my arms. I don't know, anyway, I'm proud of you ' Daddy'" I proudly teased. He gave a sympathetic and happy smile.

" I'm so sorry..." he apologized and I snorted. " it's not your fault! Besides, today is you and Annette's special day! Now, what did you name them Jacky?" I taunted ( get it, Jacky/ Jackson? Okay, I'll stop now). Jackson scrunched up his nose at the sound of the name Jacky making me giggle for the first time today. All today has brought for my health news were sadness!

" well, this baby girl here is named Noella Belina Stewart, she's 5 lbs 7 ½ ounces and 18 inches long. And our little boy that Annette has, his name is

Kyle Alexander Stewart who is 6 lbs 8 ounces 18 ½ inches long" Jackson exclaimed proudly.

I gave him a big hug and got to hold Noella. She has blue/green eyes like Jackson, Annette's nose and hair. I just got to see Kyle, he has Annette's eyes, Jackson's hair combined with both of their noses.

They are just too cute!!!


	8. Friends, News

**Chapter 8: Friends, News**

**Recap**

" How you feeling Miles?" he asked. I shrugged and tried to get composure but I couldn't feel my feet to help me, so I plopped back down.

" _Well, as of right now, I'm paralyzed waist down. Don't ask me how, cause I cut my arms. I don't know, anyway, I'm proud of you ' Daddy'" I proudly teased. He gave a sympathetic and happy smile._

" _I'm so sorry..." he apologized and I snorted. " It's not your fault! Besides, today is you and Annette's special day! Now, what did you name them Jacky?" I taunted (get it, Jacky/ Jackson? Okay, I'll stop now). Jackson scrunched up his nose at the sound of the name Jacky making me giggle for the first time today. All today has brought for my health news was sadness!_

" _Well, this baby girl here is named Noella Belina Stewart, she's 5 lbs. 7 ½ ounces and 18 inches long. And our little boy that Annette has, his name is_

_Kyle Alexander Stewart who is 6 lbs. 8 ounces 18 ½ inches long" Jackson exclaimed proudly._

_I gave him a big hug and got to hold Noella. She has blue/green eyes like Jackson, Annette's nose, and hair. I just got to see Kyle; he has Annette's eyes, Jackson's hair combined with both of their noses._

_They are just too cute!_

**End Recap**

**Miley POV**

I am still paralyzed but on the contrary, I get to go home tomorrow! Yay! Not…

I hear some knocks on the door so I yell, " Come in" in French. I really don't realize when I talk in French because I am so used to it. I gasped when I saw who walked in. It was 5 of my friends I made here. All of them were girls; which is good to the case that I was going out with Jake and I didn't want to get him jealous.

**There's:**

Renée: _she has dark blown hair and green eyes. She is very pretty and bubbly. She loves to go shopping and has great taste._

Genevieve: _I guess you can say she's a bit snobbish. However, she's a great person, she is out going and up for challenges. No one ever speaks like asses to her or else their dead. Never mess with her friends. Genevieve is smart, and beautiful. She has bright blue eyes and black hair._

Janelle: _Janelle has hazel eyes and blonde hair. She is a really nice person to open up to. She has awesome advice also; She can REALLY sing and dance!_

Nadia: _Wow! Nadia is half-French and half-Spanish. Her mom lived in Spain while her father was all-French. Nadia is fluent in both, French and Spanish language. Nadia has long brown hair and brownish blue eyes. She would totally help you if you needed it but DO NOT get her mad._

Julia: _Julia is extremely talented in singing and dancing. Dancing and singing all the time; it's so funny! Julia has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She is considered the hottest out of the group. Oh! Did I mention that Julia and Janelle are twins? Yes, they look so much alike counting on being twins but they're fraternal twins._

" Hey! What are you guys doing 'ere?" I asked. I haven't been in the greatest mood cause right when I thought I was _starting _to loose my accent, I was wrong. It had to do with shock loosing my accent. They all smiled at me and came over.

" We wanted to see how you were! Your dad called my dad that you were here; so we came!" Genevieve exclaimed In French. I made an 'o' with my lips and nodded.

" Where's Jackson?" Renée asked. I smiled at her and almost told her about Annette and my brother's pregnancy…

" I am right here!" Jackson announced with a teasing grin while he was holding the babies in their carseat. All the girls and I looked at the door with dropped jaws except for me because I knew about the twins.

" Jackson, are they yours?" Janelle and Julia asked simultaneously. Jackson nodded still beaming.

" Yup! These are Annette and my babies. This one over here pointing to the purple and pink bundle is Noella Belina Stewart and this little guy is Kyle Alexander Stewart!" he exclaimed proudly. The girls cooed over the twins while Jackson shook his head, probably thinking that my friends were once again, crazy.

Annette had walked in wearing dark jeans and a green cami. Everyone talked while another couple knocks were heard.

" I'll get it!" Jackson mumbled and got up. I would have got the door but I can't even feel from my waist down let alone walk.

In walked Daddy, Lily, Oliver, and Jake. I smiled and waved bored. Renée, Julia, Janelle, Genevieve, and Nadia looked at me as telling me to introduce them. I nodded and took a sip of tea before speaking. I was still sore from the breathing tube that they took out this morning. I was starting to have trouble breathing so right when the nurse came in, she put a mask thing over/ on my nose to help me out.

" Lily, Oliver, and Jake: these are the girls I met here: Janelle, Julia, Renée, Nadia, and Genevieve; they're my best friends Lily and Oliver and my boyfriend Jake Ryan!" introduced. They said hi and soon my 5 friends left; leaving my family.

The doctor soon walked in with my medical clipboard. His face was looking stressed. I had a bad feeling…

" Well, I have some good news and some bad news… which do you want first?" he asked with a sadly raised eyebrow.

" Bad news first…" I said nervously biting my lip. He sighed and nodded.

" Well you can stay permanently paralyzed… " I had tears rolling down my face now. My dad and anyone left in the room just looked down inhaling sharply.

" The good news is that it's a 50 out of 80 you will become permanently paralyzed. Other good news is that you can go home today! You will just need a wheel chair until we know anything further. We will start therapy next Wednesday and then you will continue this process back in Malibu. Okay?" he asked. I smiled tearfully and looked at the cross with jesus on it in the corner of the room thinking ' why me?'…

* * *

A/N: aha! cliffy! 


	9. ANlookie here

I have horrible writers block and dun think I can continue…a sequel may happen but dun get ur hopes up…until I do get an idea, this story is up for "Complete"


	10. Christmas Eve, Christmas Day

**Recap**

_The doctor soon walked in with my medical clipboard. His face was looking stressed. I had a bad feeling…_

" _Well, I have some good news and some bad news… which do you want first?" he asked with a sadly raised eyebrow._

" _Bad news first…" I said nervously biting my lip. He sighed and nodded._

" _Well you can stay permanently paralyzed… " I had tears rolling down my face now. My dad and anyone left in the room just looked down inhaling sharply._

" _The good news is that it's a 50 out of 80 you will become permanently paralyzed. Other good news is that you can go home today! You will just need a wheel chair until we know anything further. We will start therapy next Wednesday and then you will continue this process back in Malibu. Okay?" he asked. I smiled tearfully and looked at the cross with Jesus on it in the corner of the room thinking ' why me?' …_

**End Recap**

**Chapter 9: Christmas Eve + Christmas Day**

**Miley POV**

I still haven't exactly been able to walk yet but therapy is going well. I only started 2 days ago but I am slowly progressing. Today is Christmas Eve and I am very excited. You may think that this would be like the other Christmases but no, you're very wrong. This year I have everyone. And even though I am still pretty much paralyzed and have to learn to walk again, there's also still hope and faith. This Christmas I have Daddy, Lily and Oliver: my best friends, Jackson, Annette: my soon to be sister in law, Noella and Kyle: My Niece and nephew and then there is Jake Ryan: Not the celebrity, not the egomaniac, but the one I care about most. He's my boyfriend…

I got home from Therapy at 7 AM and it's now 9:00 AM. Such an exhausting day already and it's still morning. I am sitting on my bed with Jake.

" I love you Miles…" Jake whispered to me with his chin on my shoulder.

" I love you too, Jakey," I replied with a smile but that was caught short with a yawn. I hoped Jake didn't catch it but I was clearly mistaken.

" Looks like someone needs a nap…" Jake taunted.

" Nut uh!" I laughed like a child. My laugh turned into another big and looong yawn.

" Uh huh! Now, would you take a nap if I took one with you?" he asked. I pouted while he chuckled at me but I caught his yawn and teased back at him.

" HA! Guess I'm not the only one yawning! So HAHA!" I told him in French but I did NOT think he understood me.

" Well mademoiselle, lets take a nap then," he replied in French and grinned at my face which had the funny look of skeptical mixed with confusion.

" We'll talk about you not telling me you spoke fluently in French later. Right now, lets take a nap," He nodded and so, I pulled down my covers and we both slipped in with his arms pulling me close and around my waist.

Before we both fell asleep, he kissed my head and neck; we drifted off to slumber.

* * *

I felt a kiss on my lips and opened my eyes grinning.

" Hey baby, want lunch?" he asked. I nodded eagerly and sat up about to go into my bathroom but I remembered I couldn't walk. Jake picked me up bridal style and helped me into the bathroom. I readied myself up with make-up and re-did the rat's nest of a hair-do I had.

Jake carried me downstairs and gingerly sat me down on the couch in the living room that was full with my family and I pretty much mean most of 'em.

" Okay, whose Idea was this?" I asked Jackson and Annette in French.

" Jake's all the way! I swear," daddy told me with his hands raised up.

I sat up and looked at Jake with one eyebrow cocked up and gave him the pissed off look that all girls can pull off. I hit him in the back of the head playfully but gave him a big grizzly hug.

" I love you!" I whispered in his ear. We looked in each other's eyes and shared a kiss. A short one of course since my whole family from Tennessee and the little I have here in France. Plus, my 4-year-old cousin, Mareesa, was here.

I smiled at everyone and waved.

" Hey everyone how are y'all? Mareesa, you got so big! Come here," I exclaimed. The little brunette in piggy tails went running toward me and gave me a giant hug. Her thin hair coming out so I fixed it.

" How are you Miley?" my aunt Mandess asked.

" Oh, it's pretty okay, still pretty paralyzed but great," I replied.

Everyone laughed…

Tonight went off with a hitch and everyone stayed at my house waiting the next morning when our Christ was born.

* * *

Morning came and I got EVERYTHING!

Jake and I strolled throughout the backyard garden hand in hand. Yes, I was still kind of paralyzed but I had my walker.

All of a sudden he stops and turns to me but helps me over to a bench first.

" Miley, I know we just have been going out for a couple months but, every time I see you, my stomach gains butterflies and I feel like flying. When you laugh, you make me smile. When you cry, I want to cry and when you're in pain, I am too. I love you and when we made love, I was the happiest man alive and I, since then, I knew I only wanted and loved one person… You," he gets down on one knee, " will you Marry me, Miley Hope Stewart?" I cry and laugh at the same time. He slips the ring onto me and I whisper a ' yes'.

"Baby, I love you! Yes, I will marry you!" I cried and gave the man I knew I'd be spending the rest of my life with a hug and passionate kiss. We heard claps and whistles. We both turned around seeing my family smile. The rest of Christmas was filled with joy, happiness, love, and most of all, I spent it with everyone I love.

* * *

a/n- there yah go ya'll! i hope you like it! Merry x-mas & a happy new year


	11. An Old Face but New Surprises

Chapter 10: An Old Face but New Surprises 

Miley and Jake spent time talking about the wedding the next few days and things were going really well. It was now time to be leaving back for Malibu, once again leaving Jackson and his little family.

They were sitting on a regular plane instead of Miley's for some reason. I guess just for fun. Fortunately, they were all separated. Lily was sitting with a girl her age 16/17 with also blonde hair. Oliver was sitting with a big fat man with REALLY HORRIBLE BO. Jake was sitting with a lady about 30 years old with brown hair and Miley was simply by herself.

Miley was in her seat, looking at a couple of her scrapbooks. 1 was of Jackson and her from birth to 3 years old. The second one was of them at pre-k to 2nd grade. The next one was a bunch of different pictures all of Miley and her whole family. And the list goes on.

A girl and boy Miley's age came up to the two empty chairs beside Miley and took a seat. She looked to be about 3 or 4 months pregnant sat down on the seat beside her. Miley looked at her and smiled, and continued looking at her books. The dark brown hared girl looked at the pictures with widened eyes.

" Miley? Miley Stewart?" the boy with blonde hair looked quickly at his girlfriend and Miley. Miley looked up at the two teenagers and smiled politely.

" Yes," Miley said with her French and Tennessee accent.

" Miley, don't you remember us? It's Nancy and Kale!" the girl exclaimed. Miley sat there thinking and then, the lightbulb blinked on.

"Oh Mon Dieu!" Miley exclaimed in french. ( Translation- Oh My God!)

the two people looked at her confused.

" Huh?" The boy, Kale asked.

" I- uh, sry, I mean: Oh My God," Miley said and blushed.

" Nancy, you 4 months pregnant?" Miley asked with a genuine smile.

" Yea…" Nancy said hesitantly.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Congradulations!" Miley said without realizing she spoke French.

" What?" Nancy and Kale asked, once again, confused.

" Spoke French again?" Miley asked. her old BFF's nodded their heads smiling.

" I said: Don't worry, Congradulations!"

" ooo,thanks!" Nancy replied

" Your Welcome.. so,, Kale, the baby youra?" Miley asked. kale and Nancy grinned and smiled. Miley was the type to do thet. Make you smile.

They talked a while and then fell asleep. when the Pilot came on the intercom, they were about to land. Miley popped a piece of gum in her mouth and as soon as they landed, she took it out since it was winterfresh and hurt her stomach.

The gang had gotten lost in the crowd so Miley, along with Nancy and Kale, looked for them. miley spotted Jake first.

" Hey baby!" Miley said.

jake turned around but it wasn't Jake!

" Miley! Over here!" Miley heard. she looked over and saw Jake. miley looked at the man she thought was Jake and embarassly laughed and apologized.

* * *

A/N- sry it's so short 


	12. Dinner

**Chapter 11: Dinner**  
**(Miley POV)**

I'm _ENGAGED_! I am so happy that I cry whenever I look at my ring finger. The feeling in the core of my heart makes me know that I made the right choice.

We came home last night wow was the plane ride a drag. I have good news and bad news… bad news is that my accent is pretty much back and the good news is that I am starting to be able not only to walk but job, sprint and run!

I can totally walk again so I can go to school no problem. Actually tomorrow we're all going back to school so it will be really interesting when everyone sees my ring finger. I was still in my pajamas when my home phone rang. I looked at the caller ID on my green wireless phone, which said Jake Ryan.

I happily picked it up.

" Bonjour?" I asked smiling.

" Hey baby, would you like to have dinner with my family an me?" he asked so cutely that I couldn't say no.

" Sure babe, I'll get ready now, Kay?" I said.

" Yea, that's good sweetie. I love you, see you in a bit, je t'aime tellement (translation-I love you so much)" he mushed to me which mad me tear up. He's the first and only love I'll have.

" I love you too, Jakey, bye," I said goodbye and smiled.

" Bye, Hun," he replied and I went right into my shower. My shower had a beautiful bathtub that was like a Jacuzzi. The bathroom was all gold and purple, Hannah Montana.

Anyway, I went into the bathroom and stripped from my clothes and let the warm water cascade my body. I washed my hair with some Fructis Garnier. When I was done, I dried my body with a gold towel and stuck it on my head to slowly un-soak my hair and I put on a black and gold HM bathrobe and walked into my warm bedroom. I then went into my Hannah closet and opened the doors to my non- Hannah Montana closets. I walked into the closet with all of my Victoria's secret clothes in it and pick out a pink Bouclé shawl collar sweater and light blue London jeans. I then closed that closet and went to my Victoria's secret shoes. Then, I slipped one of my many tan UGG's and smiled. All that was left were my eyebrows, hair, and make-up.

Quickly, I plucked the strand hairs from my brows. Then I applied long wear eye cream. After that, black liquid eyeliner and mascara. Soon, I put sparkle white wet diamond Eye shadow. I loved that eye shadow because the white made my eyes stand out.

When my eyes were done, I put in some concealer and then bronzer to show-off my cheekbones. And finally, my last make- up piece- my lips. I lastly applied long lasting light pink- lip-gloss. DONE! Well, atleast with my make- up I was. I put my long hair in beautiful waves and took a couple pieces from the front into a tiny clip.

Now I was finished. A good thing too because the doorbell rang and Jake was here. I slipped on my black purple jacket and walked downstairs.

" Hey bud, you look great!" my daddy said.

" Thank you dad. Lets go Jake… you look great," I complimented.

" You look gorgeous Miley," I gave him a kiss and daddy one, then Jake and I left to his house.

While driving, I guess he knew I was nervous because he asked.

" Miley, it's ok! My family has met you before and they loved you!"

I nodded and held his hand tight until we parked outside his house. I breathed in and out and got out. Jake opened his door for me and we both walked into the comfy house. Walking into the living room, were his Parents, little sister Avianna, older sister and brother, Layne and Sandy.

" Hey Miley! You got so beautiful!" Mrs. Ryan exclaimed.

" Thank you Mrs. Ryan for letting me come here. How are you all?" I asked. I was nervous so I knew it was hard for them to understand me.

" Hold on," I said and told what I just, said to Jake in French so he could tell them for me without them being confused. While he translated for me, I tried to calm down and I did.

" Sorry about that. I'm sure Jake told you about the whole me, France, and accent thing but when I get nervous, or upset, you can't understand me.

" It's ok, Miley. It's great to have you back in the family!" his father told me. That made me feel so special you wouldn't believe.

While we were sitting at the dinner table, Jake's younger sister, Avianna looked really nervous. So me being me, I did something about it.

" Hey Avianna, would you mind if I talk to you in private?" I asked. I turned around to the rest of Jake's family.

" Please excuse me," they nodded and Avianna and I went into her bedroom.

Once we shut her door and sat down, I asked the question.

" Avianna, what's wrong? You can tell me," I said. She looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Umm. Please don't hate me… I was at my boyfriend's house and I was mad at him. He got angry and started to make out with me. We usually are kiss and make- ups but then he went too far. I- I tried to stop him but he raped me… and now I'm a 14-year-old pregnant teenager. I don't believe in abortion & I won't give it up even if mom and dad disowned me. I just found out two days ago thinking about what to do and I'm going to tell my family right away. Well tonight but I'm so scared," she finished and by this time, she had tears rolling.

I was the least bit mad at her. It really wasn't her fault. Not one bit and I was going to make sure she was ok. She wasn't just going to be my sister- in law but she is my little sister.

" Avianna. I know this is nowhere near your fault. If your parents disown you, not saying they will cause they are amazing people but if that's the case, you can come stay with me. I have plenty more than enough rooms at home. Okay sweetie? I know Jake will understand too, he adores you!" I comforted her.

She nodded and gave me a big hug and sniffled while wiping her cheeks.

" Thanks Miley, you're the best friend and sister a girl can have!" she gave me another hug and we went back to the table.

As we sat down, the talking went quiet. Avianna still looked apprehensive so I gave her a serious look and she cleared her throat looking everyone in the eye.

" I, umm, have something to tell you guys. Jet and I had a fight and he raped me. I found out two days ago and have been thinking of what to say." I was really proud of her. I looked over at Jake to see something good. He had a look of sympathy, not anger like his mom and dad. Oh god!

" Well Avianna Lavigne Ryan, you don't live here any more, pack your bags and get out!" her dad screamed.

" You heard him missy! Don't ever show that shameful face around here again!" Mrs. Ryan screeched making Jake, Layne, and Sandy all stand up with angry faces.

" Mom, dad! What the hell are you doing! It isn't her fault!" Sandy yelled back.

Layne just told Jake to help Avianna pack her bags and get her away from the house and he'll meet us wherever. Jake nodded and me, him and Avianna.

" Jake, go get the car started, while I help your sister pack, oui?" I asked and he nodded.

I followed Avianna up to her bedroom.

" Sweetie, it'll be ok. Don't worry, it' ll. be ok," she nodded and I let her lay down on the bed while I got her bags ready.

I opened her closet door and got out 3 of her suitcases. She had a lot of clothes so I asked her to help me.

" Lets look through the clothes to see what dose and dose not fit you so we could buy some more. Okay, Hun?" I asked.

" Yea, that sounds like a really good idea. I'm going to be out growing the ones that do fit so shopping sounds good!" she said more happily making me smile.

The first suitcase has:

Socks, underwear, bras, purses, gloves, hats, make-up bags, and shoes...etc…

The second suitcase I put in all her shirts, jeans, hair stuff…

The third I put in all her accessories, bedding, and the things she wanted that we hadn't already taken. We walked down the stairs and Jake put the stuff in the back of the car and drove off to my house.

When we got to my house, I helped Avianna into the house, took her coat and shoes and then to the kitchen where I had my boy's: Ben and Jerry.

" Thank you so much Miley, I really appreciate this," I gave her a toothy smile and hugged her.

" I'll be right back, I have to talk to my dad, ok?" she shook her head yes and left me to walk to the living room. I told him the whole story and he understood.

" Sure Bud, no problem. Avianna is ver much welcome he. Just settle her into one of the rooms, ok?" I nodded and gave him a big kiss,"

"Thank you and I went back to Avianna.

" Avianna, lets get you into a nice warm bath and comfy ok/ also, you have to pick a room,"

Her eyes went wide and gave a 1,000-watt smile. " You mean I get to pick?" I laughed and nodded. I led her upstairs and she picked the best room for her. Her bed was a royal blue Satin & chenille comforter. Her bathroom was all white and gold. We put away her clothes, shoes, necessities, cosmetics, her teddy bear from when she was born, and other things.

I let Avianna take a warm bath and get into pajamas. She was wearing Aeropostale pajamas- Beach bum tee and pants. It was like a peach color, really cute.

I was sitting on top of my bed with my fuzzy blue blanket over me and I was watching Laguna Beach. I patted the spot next to me so we could watch it together.

An hour later, she got tired so I walked Avianna to her room, and tucked her in. I kissed her fore head like a motherly and sisterly feature and left…

a/n- I HOPE YOU LUVED IT! this was a chapter i am proud of:) i was lookin through my folder and saw this so i finished it. please review.


	13. Shopping Day

Chapter 13: Shopping Day

Avianna POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast_. Hmm, daddy never makes pancakes_, I thought. I then open my eyes to realize that, I wasn't a normal teenager anymore. I'm only 14 years old and I'm gonna have a baby. My parents disowned me and now I'm living at my soon – to- be sister- in-law's house. I will admit that I already miss mama and daddy but after they disowned me, I don't think I could ever except their apology. I dunno, maybe I will if they ask or I won't.

I looked at my new alarm clock, which said it was 8:00 AM. Slowly, I got out of my new bed and looked out of the windows and out to the ocean. Today was a beautiful one and despite the circumstances, I smiled happily. I didn't have to worry about mom and dad and I could finally be happy.

I then went into one of my drawers and found that the only things that were fitting me are sweatpants and slightly baggy shirts. Frowning, I put on yellow Abercrombie fleece shorts, a yellow short sleeve knit. I blow dried my light brown hair and curled it. Walking down the spiral steps, I smiled at Miley.

" Hey Avianna. Sleep okay, yes?" she asked. To me, her accent was funny and cool. It was natural to me. I smiled politely like I always do and responded.

" Actually, I did, even though mom and dad disowned me. But the only things that fit me are my sweatpants and some shirts…" Miley smiled at me excitedly.

" AWW, that's ok! I have to get ready but when I'm done, you can hang with me for the day," I nodded with a smile and got my breakfast together. _Mmm, this food is so delicious,_ I thought.

Soon Miley came out with a purple long sleeve tunic and low rise white Jean. Her hair was long and flat ironed dangling down. Light make- up and natural lip- stick on.

" Lets roll, mademoiselle," she said and we left. We went into many different stores. I got 8 different shirts, 1 dress, and 3 pajamas. I was happy that I had nice, stylish clothes to wear while I was going to be looking like a watermelon. Right now, Miley and I were at the food-court, just chatting.

" Miley, do you know that I'm adopted?" I asked. She dropped her hand and her eyes widened.

" Really?" I nodded and smiled.

" Yup. My mom and dad were 14 and 15 when they had me and couldn't handle a child. Not even that! My dad, real one, is very rich and his parents wouldn't let them have kept me. They loved mom until she got pregnant and looked at her with distaste. They put me up for adoption when I was 3 months old. When mama and daddy went to Greece, they decided on adopting me. I'm Greek…" I finished my breath full story.

" Ooh… well, your still my little sister, sweetie, so don't worry. It doesn't change a thing!" Miley gave me a big hug and wiped the tears on my cheeks.

"Miley, lets go to a bathroom so I can but one of these outfits on. These pants and shirt is really tight on me," I said. I went into a stall and closed the door with my bags in my hands. I pulled out silver/white "7 for all mankind" jeans and a crème white Ruched cowl (in profile, #13). I slid out of the little stall and twirled infront of Miley.

" How is it?" I asked. The girl smiled and nodded.

" Looks great!"


	14. girl, it ain’t so bad!

**Chapter 14: girl, it ain't so bad!**

**Miley POV**

I guess you could say that everything has been pretty well. Avianna has been really good and will be at school tomorrow. The cool thing is that she was put up a grade in 1st grade so she was going to the high school. Jake, Lily, Oliver, and I could take care of her.

Avianna was now 5 months in and was showing quite a bit. Neither her nor I have been in school, me because of my therapy and I have been sick for weeks, throwing up. I was going to the doctors today with Av. Tomorrow we would walk through the school with stares. Her being pregnant and me being, well, me.

" Miley! Let's go! We're going to be late for both our appointments!" Avianna screamed.

" I'm comin'! Tell that brother of yours to stop being inpatient!" I yelled back. I was truly confused… I have been throwing up a lot but gaining weight! At 2 AM, I have been eating bread and pickles! BREAD & PICKLES!

Slowly, I walked down the steps to be greeted with Jake and the 14-year-old girl.

" Hey baby, lets go…" I nodded and lifted my purse. We all walked into his black Lamborghini. I put on my Chenille sunglasses and smiled. I looked back as Avianna's friend, Adam, helped her in, and sat beside her. Adam and Ave have been friends since diapers and he found out about her pregnancy 1 month ago. The strong teenager, as I thought, ran her hands through her long, brown hair and slid her Coach sunglasses on. We both looked really nice today. She was wearing a tan plaid tunic (in profile, #1) and jeans. I was wearing a green, tan, and light blue plaid skirt and a light blue, long sleeve shirt.

Breaking me out of my silence was Adam's clap so I jumped.

" Lets go girls! And Jake," he grinned and helped his friend back out. If you haven't noticed. Adam is gay but he is devilishly handsome. He was actually BI but didn't really care. He used to date Avianna.

We were all in the room with Avianna. It was after I got a blood test and we were waiting for results. Dr. Paulie, our doctor, was pouring blue jell on her stomach and rubbed a mouse on the enlarged stomach of Jake's sister. She squealed and smiled at the screen.

"Do you want to know what you are having?" the man asked. Ave grinned and bobbled her head up and down.

" Congratulations Ms. Ryan, you are having a boy!" Avianna put her hands to her mouth as tears pulled out. She turned to Adam and smiled tearfully.

" Did you here? A little boy! I'm having a little boy!" Adam nodded and hugged her. She sobbed more into his lean chest so he kissed her head and rubbed her back. A knock and an old nurse appeared in the room.

" Ms. Stewart's results are in," Dr. Paulie nodded and got the results.

" Well Miley, seems you are pregnant…"

" I'm WHAT!" I yelled causing everyone to put their hands to their ears.

" Pregnant…" he whimpered.

" How far along Ricardo?" Jake asked.

" 4 months," I took all of the information in and looked at Jake. He gave a kiss and me a 110-watt smiled. I hugged him. This is horrible! _No, it's great! Don't worry, it's gonna be great…_ I was surprised that the little voice was actually not shooting negative remarks but helpful ones.

" Daddy, I'm so scared! What will I do?" I cried.

" Be strong, Mile. Like I know you are…" I smiled and walked upstairs. I heard noises so I looked into Ave.'s room only to see her straddling Adam. I would have stopped it but C'mon, I have a lot on my mind. That's shallow but I think you know what I mean.

Avianna POV

Adam and I were just talking and somehow, I ended up on top of him. he kissed me on the lips and we made out. I could make it all up but I don't know what happened. I know I love him but that can never happen since he is BI and I'm straight. Realizing that made me start to cry.

" What's wrong, Avie?" he asked a nickname he made up.

" Nothing…" I whispered. He shook his head and brought one of his fingers to my chin and turned my head towards him.

" Than why are you crying? Huh?" he asked.

" I just realized something, that's all" I replied but he still didn't buy it. Ugh, he's like a mosquito. He tries and tries to bite you and get the answer out.

" Realized what?"

" That I love you but I know you don't love me like that…." I sobbed in to my hands but stopped when I heard him chuckle.

" Baby, just because I'm BI dose not mean I don't really love you. yea, your 14 and I'm almost 16 but I love you so much!" he then gave me a long kiss on the lips.

" You smell so good," I whispered.

" Do you know how cool it is that Miley and I will have kids together, the same year and only a couple months apart?" he then groaned and whacked his head into my pillow.

" Not two mood-swinging women!" I slapped him playfully and pushed him off the bed.

"HEY!"

" Sorry but that's what you get for insulting pregnant women!"

" I'll make a mental note to never do that again…" He laughed and smiled at me.

" Hey can you help me up? I've gotta pee and talk to Miley…" he nodded and pulled me up. I waddled over to the toilet and peed my guts out. Make sense? I know.

When I walked into Miley's room, I sighed. She was staring at the window, eating Ben & Jerry's.

" Oh c'Mon Milopper! We get to be pregnant together! Besides, you and Jake will be great parents," she smiled and finished the last of the tasty ice cream.

" Lets go to Rico's, come on, get your little butt up and move it!" she did get up, looked at herself and frowned.

**mILEY pov**

" Can I borrow some of your clothes from your second trimester?" I asked. This was funny asking a 14/15 year old but hey! What can you do?

"Sure! Come with me! Adam, go home! Miley and I have some girl things to do so I'll call you later," Avianna commanded.

" Okay, see ya Miley, Ave…." I grew a sly smile and turned to Avianna.

" So… what was that I saw in your bedroom, huh?" she blushed a deep red and laughed.

" Nothing. Now stop your yacking and lets find you clothes," I nodded. She went into her closet.

" What kind of bottoms?" she asked.

" Jeans," I picked out Earl Maternity Jean Surplus Flare. It was like a grayish color but really soft and comfortable.

" Shirt?" Av asked.

I was now standing in a purple Cami and jeans. The cami showed my now almost all showing belly but, I liked it.

" Let's go to Rico's and then, the salon… I need my hair cut," Avianna. I nodded but stared incredulously at her. Her hair was too beautiful. Just the fact about her being adopted and Greek was amazing. This girl was very pretty for 14. She looks my age.

We got into the Lamborghini and drove off to the salon, Hair Sense. I haven't gotten my hair cut here since I was younger. I used to go here all the time. We walked in and sat down.

" May I help you?" I knew that voice!

" Joyce! It's me, Miley," the 30 year olds' eyes widened.

" Miley?" I nodded and gave her a hug but realized it was a bit uncomfortable with my belly not being secure.

" Are you pregnant?" she asked.

" Yup, and so is Ms. Avianna over here. She dragged me over but I guess my hair dose need to be cut,"

" Hello Avianna! How are you? Who's the father?" I saw her but she didn't even stiffen. It was like it was nothing to her.

" Oh, I'm fine. I'm living with Miley now and my brother; jake and Miley are engaged so I'm happy for them. The father was my ex, he raped me…" Joyce's hand flew up to her mouth and gave Avianna a hug.

" Oh sweeties… sorry to hear that and congratulations Miley…" she took Avianna first. I waited for a while and wondered how she looked. A half-hour later she walked out like I never expected. Her hair was a little bit past her shoulders and it was straight. She also had side bangs that swung off to the right.

" You look great Ave!" she gave me a hug and sat down.

" Your turn! Now, what do you want me to do?" Joyce asked.

" Cut my hair two inches past my shoulders and die it dark brown," she did. My hair took longer but when it was done straight and colored, I looked great.

" Ave, how do I look?"

" My god Miley! You look awesome! Now lets go to Rico's," I nodded again.

" Miley?" I heard a voice. I turned backwards to face…

* * *

a/n- wow! Long eh? I've been typing since I posted my last CH this _morning. REVIEWWWWWW_


	15. BOO She's BIG!

**Chapter 15: BOO! She's BIG!**

**Miley POV**

"BOO!" I turned to see jake grinning like a Cheshire cat. I crossed my arms angrily as he started to laugh at me.

" What is so funny, Mr.? I asked.

" You! There is nothing as cute as a pregnant Miley hilariously trying to look intimidating," he replied.

" Fine, than, you are having no sex with me until you take that back," his face turned white with plea. I smirked and walked off with Avianna.

* * *

When we left Rico's we went back home to sleep because we needed to be up and set for school the next day. Around 3 AM I walked into Jake's room, since he moved in with me, to go to the store and buy me my favorite bread… 

" Jake, get up!" I whispered. Hid body moved toward me and opened his eyes.

" What is it?" He turned back over, away from me. I furrowed my one eyebrow up and smirked with a sly plan.

" My water broke…."

Still no movement…

" I said, my water broke!"

" Get your own water!" he sleepily said.

" I'm going to have the baby," He suddenly shot up and ran to the stairs with me cracking up.

" You're not in labor, are you?" Jake finally got it! A+ for him!

" I'm hungry," his eyes popped like I was crazy and his mouth flew down.

" You are kidding, aren't you?" I shook my head ad he groaned and left the house.

" Jake, I think you need to wear pants when you go to a store?" when he got dressed.

* * *

After he came back, I happily ate my favorite bread and went back to sleep. What seemed like 2 minutes later, but really 2 hours later, my alarm went off so I had to get ready for school. 

I went into my shower, shaved my legs, and dried myself off. I put on a Tibi cable sweater in gray (#15 in profile) with a gray cami underneath and dark blue glo jeans. Then, I curled my short hair and let it dangle. It wouldn't be completed without my Smokey eye make-up.

" Bud! Everyone is all ready! You have to leave!" dad yelled. I huffed and walked downstairs.

"Au revoir, daddy," I gave dad a kiss and hug which was weird since I was growing.

" See ya later, Bud. Have a good day," I waved and pushed my sunglasses over my eyes. This was going to be a loong day…

Walking through the school was one of the hardest things I've had to do yet. People were staing, whispering, laughing, name calling and a lot more to me and Avi.

But one thing that struck me the most was when my Math teacher, not a student, said, " Whoa, she's BIG! Well, she isn't getting an A in here. Pregnant girls are dumb. If they were smart, they wouldn't go getting knocked up all the time bye different guys…"

No, she didn't say this to me but another teacher. I was not going to let her fly away saying that to me…

* * *

A/N- RUSHED but good please _**R&R**_


	16. Suffering Paradise

1**Chapter 16- Suffering Paradise**

Narrator POV

It was the next day. Miley and Avianna had a crap load of homework even though Oliver, Lily, and Jake had still brought their work home everyday so they wouldn't be behind. Not only was the work piling, Miley's confidence was plummeting. She looked beautiful more than before but she didn't even really care about that,.her focus was on Hannah Montana, school work, and her social standing. Boys didn't do anything and her old friends were still true to her but that other 30 percent was stabbing her in the back.

BEEP

_Good morning Malibu! It's _5:30 _on Tuesday morning. Today will be a shining day of 91 degrees. Now, here is Elliot Yamin with wait for you._

---

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone_

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you walk away(When) Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Wait For You lyrics found on   
Don't leave me crying

Baby why can't we just start all over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you  
I'll be waiting …

Miley listened to this artist's words as tears poured from her eyes. She knew she wanted this baby and her life was all she could ask for. A kid, the perfect guy, and a family who cared for her deeply. After yesterday, she was so scared and depressed. Elliot Yamin's lyrics made her realize that she could do what she wanted and her Jake who did everything for her and she was so lucky to have him.

Groaning and turning off her alarm clock, miley got out of her bed and rubbed her face.

" It's too early..."she mumbled.

It took her about two minutes to collect herself and go into her bathroom. When miley felt the water, her muscles relaxed tremendously and her fears were washed away. She remembered she could do anything and she would. That attitude is what made her life seem so perfect to her.

As her usual routine from a shower, she rapped a towel around and went into her HUGE closet. The hannah closet. She bought new clothes from Victoria's secret, her belly protruded out but didn't show anything. She was beautiful.

**Miley POV**

I walked into my room and found a pair of awesome jeans. Even though I was pregnant, I could still fit into jeans that made me look sexy. They were Paris blues. Then, I went to all of my summer shirts and found a fern green ringlet halter top. I felt like putting my hair in a little ponytail so I did. With a pony tail, I thought a natural make-up look would go good.

I'm not very souped for school but I was going to prove everyone. Even though I feel terrible and feel like I'm in a suffering Paradise, I felt in my element.

"Miley?" I heard Avie.

" Yea?"

" Can you do my make-up? She asked.

" Sure, I'll teach It to ya," so for about an hour, I helped get Avie ready. I was happy at least right at the moment. I gave her a french braid and smoky make up. Her shirt was red and white pants with red and white puma sneaker flats. We then left. Jake had to work for a new movie so I had my limo driver bring us.

It was the norm though, kids staring and whispering. Once we got to the school, we met Lily, Oliver, and Adam. He was wearing a light blue muscle shirt and blue jeans with his hair spiked. I guess he and Avianna were going out again. I'm not sure but since he was bi, he swings both ways. I wish he wasn't bi for Avianna's sake since I know she truly loves him. It's not puppy love, it's true like Jake and mine. Otherwise, we wouldn't have, you know...

" So I says, Boy, a bird pooped on your head..." everyone laughed except me because I had no idea what Adam had been talking about.

"Miles, you ok?" Lily asked.

" Yea, I just wasn't paying attention,"

" Alright," the bell rang so we all went inside and to our normal schedules. 5th period came and it was math and I hated that teacher. I was so going to get back at her.

The bitch looked over at me when I walked through the door with a fake smile, she said, " oh miley, you look so nice today," noone was there except for me so I went up to her.

" You can cut the load of shit, Rhonda. I heard you talking yesterday. What the hell is wrong with you needing so much attention? I didn't plan this but I damn well am happy it happened," I put my hands around my stomach.

I smiled when I saw her cower. Huh, I guess the saying is true. Nothing is more scary then an angry pregnant women...

" Well, I don't except pregnant whores in my classroom so leave, you fail and noone will believe the little bitch who cried Rhonda,"

" That's where your wrong Ms. Rhory, everyone will, I got everything on tape," we turned our heads to see Oliver flaring the tape with our argument in the air.

A/N- I hop you liked this chapter! I did, it was fun to write again. Aggressive miley, right? Who knew she had it in her? PLEASE R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I had to walk home alone today; only because no one could come with me at all. However, I was going to be shopping today again so that is fun. Adam and Ave are going steady and he told me that he realized he didn't want to be bi anymore. He also told me that he was only that orientation because he thought I'd be cool, he was 11.

Adam hasn't told Avianna yet, though. That's what they are planning to do, go on a date tonight and he is going to tell her. I have a feeling something bad tonight is going to happen. That gut feeling never fails to lie.

I was getting bored walking without noise so I thought to listen to my iPod. I went through the 400 songs and found clicked on Evanessence's Bring Me to Life. I like a whole lot of different sings and I'm in a rock kind of mood.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life)_

When the song ended, I smiled. This song made, for some reason, life seem bigger. This feeling was the way I felt when I was with people I love. Suddenly, I grabbed my stomach in pain as I passed an older couple about in their thirties and forties. The pain increased and I started to slip down to the ground in agony. I wrapped my arms around my tummy. The couple ran over to me. I had been wearing a big sweater that was jakes so you couldn't tell I was pregnant.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" the woman asked. I sat there in pain and decided to talk when it subsided and it did about 3 minutes later. I could hear the man on his cell phone calling an ambulance.

"I'm four months pregnant, ma'am…" I told her, my French accent heavy from the flow of my emotions. Her eyes widened in surprise and I could see my reflection in her soft metallic hazel eyes.

"Does your mom know?" she asked. I stared into this woman's eyes.

"She's dead… but my dad knows. He, my boyfriend and his sister all couldn't bring me home so I had to walk…" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, let me help you," as soon as she stood, the stabbing feeling returned worse.

"AH!" I whimpered. Through the fuzz of my ears, I could steel hear sirens and soon enough. My body was lifted onto a springy bed and pulled away only to pass out.

**R&R**


	18. IMPORTANT

Well fellow readers and writers, I may be a bit late on updating. Yes I know that I hardly update anymore but I'm not sure. Yesterday, October 12, 2007, my niece graced this earth 3 months early and only 1lb. she lived 6hours.

May she rest in peace…

So I may not be on or reading a lot. If anybody would ever like to have a chat or you have any questions about any of my stories, me personally, or would like any help on being a BETA reader or ideas, just PM me.

Lots of love,

Swizzlet Schiz


	19. It’s outta control

**Chapter 18: It's outta control**

The next thing I remember is feeling the cardboard-like hospital gown gliding across my skin. I didn't know where I was and I just couldn't stop thinking that if this was the hospital, my visits were definitely getting out of control.

So, suddenly, I decided to open my eyes and doing that revealed that my guess was right. This was the hospital but no matter how hard I thought and thought, the reason for being here wasn't coming to my mind. That is, until I tried sliding up.

I felt a bit of stinging but with that, I opened my eyes fully to the sun's bright rays.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so sunny?" I moaned but not really asking for an answer.

"Because it's 12'o'clock in the afternoon, Miles," I looked over to see Daddy staring at me from across the room.

"Hi Daddy, Why am I in here?" I asked.

"You were having contractions… From now on the doctor is putting you on bed rest,"

At the news, I sat up fast and doubled over moaning. Daddy quickly rushed over from his plastic seat and helped me back down to my pillow.

"You need to take it easy baby doll…"

"Why does it hurt so bad?" I asked.

"Baby, I'm not sure but just relax…"

"Hey Daddy? What happened to those people who helped me?"

"They are in the waiting room. They have been here for hours…"

"Oh," I replied. The door suddenly opened up to show Jackson, Jake, Lily and Oliver. They all rushed through quickly and made a circle around my bed.

"Hey Miles, how are you feeling?" Jake asked, coming around closer to me and holding my hand.

Trying quite hard to not grimace, I didn't succeed. "I'm alright Jake, but the pain is like hell," I replied.

He nodded. Understanding how I was feeling. If I went into premature labor, the baby may not make it (An- I know how that is /). I wouldn't even bother to bear with the pain if I lost this baby, it was my world. Everything within the last four months has revolved around this child. Thanks heavens I was almost five months.

Soon as everyone arrived in the room, they had to leave, even daddy. Visiting hours were finished. I soon realized how lonely you feel; in a dark room, and not able to do anything but lay there.

I'm not quite sure how long I can take hospital visits. Something is always happening and for once, I really don't want to be that one person out of a million….

**An- Well I decided to get my lazy butt up and start writing again. I'm not having any inspiration but I am sure if I keep writing, I will have some.**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!! . **

**Alright readers, here's the deal. Remember me still??? Oh man i sure hope so!! Well i'm in serious major block and i would like you all to give me some ideas on the next chapter so i can start moving on with this story! I will pick my three favorite ideas THEN i shall make a poll and i would like you, the READERS or anyone, to vote on what you would like to happen in the next following chapters **

**LOVE ALWAYS!**

**SWIZZLET-SCHIZ**


End file.
